The Wolverine
The Wolverine was directed by James Mangold and stars Hugh Jackman who reprised his role as Wolverine. The film takes place after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand. It was released on July 26, 2013. Plot summary When Wolverine is summoned to Japan by an old acquaintance, he is embroiled in a conflict that forces him to confront his own demons. Trivia * This is the fourth X-Men film to be based on a Chris Claremont "X-Men" comic. **X-Men 2 was adapted from God Loves, Man Kills **X-Men: The Last Standwas based on The Dark Phoenix Saga **The Wolverinewas based on the 1982 Limited Series 'Wolverine'. * Young Yashida gives Wolverine a samurai sword with 6 Kanji letters engraved on it. These kanji read: "Never Died, Never Aged, Never Destroyed". This is apt for Wolverine. * To prepare for the role, Hugh Jackman contacted Dwayne Johnson for advice on bulking up for the movie. Johnson suggested Jackman could gain a pound a week over six months (24 weeks) by eating 6,000 calories a day of "an awful lot of chicken, steak and brown rice." * Hugh Jackman said that for his shirtless scenes in the film, he wanted to look "as ripped and cut as possible". So he adopted a dehydration diet (used in bodybuilding) where he did not consume any liquid for 36 hours before filming his shirtless shots. He said it made him feel "headachy" and faint but he was pleased with the results as dehydrating tightens everything up and gave him the exaggerated muscle definition and vascularity that he wanted to show in his shirtless scenes. * Hugh Jackman said that with this film, he finally achieved the physique that he always envisioned in his mind that Wolverine should have. He said that for some reason, on each of his 5 prior takes at the character, he felt that he never had enough time to get in shape; for this film he finally had enough time, and got his body exactly the way he wanted it to look. * James Mangold confirmed it's PG-13 rated via a tweet saying "it's PG-13, but don't worry, it ain't Bambi. * Since he speaks fluent Italian, Hal Yamanouchi dubbed himself for the Italian version. * Almost all the promotional materials for the film and the posters featured a shirtless Hugh Jackman; in contrast, he appears shirtless only in a handful of scenes in the actual film. This was done in order to emphasize the superior shape he got into for the film. * Despite Logan being a cigar smoker in the previous films, he is only seen smoking once. Quotes Logan: You the one who was attacked by the grizzly? Red Beard: I'm the one that survived. Logan: I'd like to buy this man a drink. Red Beard: What's your name, mister? (Logan sticks an arrow in the man's hand) Logan: It's Logan. And that's a poison broadhead, which, last I heard, was illegal. Go ahead, ask me where I found it. Ask me. Red Beard: Where did you find it? Logan: Well, funny you should ask. I pulled it out of the back a grizzly. Whoever shot it, didn't have wind or the balls to track the animal properly and put it out of its misery. Instead of dropping a lethal dose of the poison it bled into the bear, made him crazy, killed five people. Red Beard: I don't know what you're talking about. Because I don't dip my arrows in anything. Logan: In that case, you got nothing to worry about. Yukio: I saw you die. Logan: What? Yukio: I saw you die. Logan: What? Just now? Yukio: A while ago. But it's not like I get a complete picture. More like looking through a keyhole. But I'm always right. All I can see is one part of a person's life... their death. And I saw yours. Logan: So, what did you see? Yukio: I see you on your back. There's blood everywhere. You're holding your own heart in your hand. It's not beating. Logan: I don't have time for this shit. Yukio: When I was five, I knew how my own parents would die. Then I watched it happen from the back seat... (Logan throws Noburo off the balcony into a swimming pool) Yukio: How did you know there's a pool down there? Logan: I didn't. Logan: I said, wait in the car. Yukio: You need backup. You're not safe, not in your condition. Just think of me as your bodyguard. Harada: I see you've come to fight. It's pointless. You're weak. You're outnumbered. The Black Clan has protected the House of Yashida for 700 years. (a horde of ninjas surround Logan) Logan: Is that all the men you brought? Viper: Now you die! Yukio: Today is not my day. Shingen: What kind of monster are you!? Logan: The Wolverine! (stabs Shingen) Mariko: Am I wrong to think you might visit me soon? (They kiss) Mariko: Stay. Logan: I can't, Princess. I'm a soldier, and I've been hiding too long. Cast Hugh Jackman ... Wolverine Tao Okamoto ... Mariko Yashida Rila Fukushima ... Yukio Hiroyuki Sanada ... Shingen Yashida Svetlana Khodchenkova ... Viper Brian Tee ... Noburo Mori Hal Yamanouchi ... Silver Samurai Will Yun Lee ... Kenuichio Harada Famke Janssen ... Jean Grey Videos Category:Movie Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Universe